


That Zig-Zag Hit Me Like A Dart

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Encounters, Chaptered, Comedian!Ziggler, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Stuff I Cant Think Of, Wedding Planning, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Mike was perfectly happy with his life: he had a gorgeous girlfriend, loads of friends who loved watching wrestling and football with him at his house, and a job at Mr. Hero's that paid for his car and dates with Maryse. It wasn't much, but he was content with it.That is, until his friends invite him to a local comedy act's show. Suddenly, his life doesn't seem all that complete anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song _Lightning_ by Little Mix. Also from Dolph Ziggler’s WWE finisher the “Zig Zag”.
> 
> Now for the disclaimer. Obviously I know nothing of their actual lives or friends in their hometown. In fact, aside from the main characters, all names are made up. Also, I have never been to Cleveland (though I did drive by it once...) so I'm taking a lot of liberties with any details. 
> 
> I do not claim to own WWE, The Miz, Ziggler, etc. The story is 100% made up.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have a fanfic request, feel free to share it in the comments. I’ll write anything you want (unless it’s something really explicit/offensive). Fandoms I’m not a part of, I will probably need more information on! :)**

Mike was a guy who considered himself to be very simple: he didn't need more than what he had and never wished for more. He never wanted a better car (he loved his beat up army green jeep Cherokee), a better house (his parents were more than generous when they offered to buy him a house in the better part of town; he declined), definitely not a better girlfriend, nor did he wish for a better job. 

Nothing beat the feeling he got walking into the little burger shop, Mr. Hero's: the greetings nearly every customer and employee shouted his way, the greasy aroma of burgers frying on the grills beckoning him towards the back to snatch a bite or two from his best friend, Travis, before his shift. The smile still plastered to his face as he walked out the door late at night, pockets jingling from a few tips the elderly women always made sure he got, despite the fact he was a grill cook and not a waiter.

He couldn't really think of anything he'd rather do. Yeah his parents, friends, and past flings harassed him to grow up and get a real job, to think a little farther past Friday night parties and find a nice office job that could support a family (if he chose to go that route; he and Maryse hadn't discussed that much yet).

He was also a guy who loved a routine. He literally planned his entire day, to the minute usually, on his phone (which made his mother nudge his arm before whispering about amazing secretary jobs she'd seen in the paper recently). 

In the morning he would wake up, snack on an apple or whatever various fruit was available, go for a jog down to his local gym, train and sweat for an hour, jog back home, shower, eat a huge breakfast (usually he ate something really meaty, like beef or pork, along with eggs and healthy pancakes or biscuits, though some days he was lazy and would order some take out), flip through the channels on the television for about twenty minutes, take a pre-work nap, go for his shift, grab dinner with either a friend at work or Maryse, and then go to sleep a little before midnight, television on for background noise since he lived alone (he and Maryse didn't believe in living together before marriage). If it happened to be Monday or Tuesday night, he'd turn on WWE wrestling and chat to his friends about a new star or an old favorite.

Friday's were only slightly different since he'd party with his friends after work, some shitty rundown house or noisy bar usually the destination after a grueling dinner rush.

Saturday's were spent in recovery, eating every sweet in sight while swearing off booze for the rest of his life (until the next Friday rolled around, of course). A killer shift at work would usually take the edge off his hangover, and then he could enjoy a quiet evening with Maryse.

Sunday's were quiet, Mike usually going to a local park or library to get some reading in (okay so he wasn't some meathead jock who loved football, could barely write his name, and loathed reading; sue him) before watching his favorite football team, the Cleveland Browns of course, lose to yet another horrible team, keeping their current record of more losses than wins going. If WWE was hosting a pay-per-view, all his friends would come over, Maryse included, and they would watch it together and daydream about being in that ring facing greats such as John Cena or The Rock.

That had been his life for a little over twenty years, which was why it threw him off a bit when his friend Hayden texted him an invite to a comedy club in town. Apparently a town favorite (the name slipped his mind) was performing his act on Friday night. Mike knew very little of the comedy world; in fact, the extent of his knowledge was knock knock jokes passed around at the parties he went to.

He texted back a tentative maybe to his friend, sort of praying he'd find a reason not to go. He was looking forward to getting smashed on Friday since his family was coming down to visit him that whole next week. A break from everything was essential.

_Hayyyden_  
_Yo cmon mikey....promise you'll love him!!!! This dude is GOLD on the mic Mike XD_

He snorted at the last part before thumbing out an _I'll think about it Hays_ he was most certainly not committing to. Not when he could spend it with a beer in one hand and Maryse on the other.

_Hayyyden_  
_Aww mizzy you ain't no fun :( Maryse said SHES going. Said she loves the guy and thinks he's hawt_

Mike narrowed his eyes, debating whether or not Hayden was being for real or just trying to make him go. He was leaning towards the second one since he'd never heard his girlfriend since high school talk about some comedy 'legend' she liked.

Apparently it worked though, because Mike found himself outside the Comedy Lounge on a chilly Friday evening, dressed in a thin white tee shirt that stretched across his chest and arms in a way that made him feel incredibly proud of the hours he spent in the gym, dark washed jeans, and a thick black Nike pullover to fight off the bitter Ohio night chills. He had put a little effort into doing his hair, slicked back with water and a smidge of gel, since Maryse was there.

He pulled out his phone to let his friends know he was about to walk in, bumping into a solid body on accident in the process of making his way to the clear glass doors. He spluttered in surprise, eyes snapping away from the screen to see who he'd rudely walked into. 

"Oh sorry man! I wasn't even paying attention. My bad!" Mike went to return the sentiment, especially considering it was mostly his fault, but the guy, with long dark blonde hair pulled up out of his face in some bun of sorts and shimmering blue eyes, was already rushing away and into the building, shooting a dazzling white smile over his shoulder before disappearing inside.

Okay, who was that and why was that smile sending his pulse into a frenzy???

It was no secret to anyone who knew Mike that he was into both beautiful women and handsome men. He'd known since high school that he was vaguely attracted to some of the guys he saw in the halls, and though he'd only ever dated girls, he made sure to share with his closest friends the change in his affections, confiding in them since it was new and scary at the time. He'd never gotten the chance to explore this new development since, y’know, his girlfriend came along, but it still lingered sometimes if he ran into someone kind of charming or funny in his daily life.

Speaking of his girlfriend, Maryse also knew he was attracted to men, and she totally hadn't been freaked out or annoyed by the fact, which surprised him quite a bit at the time. In fact, she was the biggest reason he finally told his family, despite the fact he was in a very serious relationship with her. She had said they deserved to know, just in case, so they wouldn't be surprised if he showed up with some dude to a family gathering.

It still shocked him, even with all that in mind, that he was feeling intense butterflies and that his stupid lips were jerking up into a smile on their own accord at a three-second encounter with a (admittedly handsome) stranger. He was a grown adult, not some teen girl freaking out over the hot guy asking them for a pencil or some childish shit like that.

Yet...there he was. Standing there blushing and flustered by a stranger he'd probably never see again.

"Yo Mike! What took so long man? About to miss the show! Did ya get lost from your car to the door?" He tried smiling at his friend, even forcing out a dry laugh that sounded odd to his own ears, before plopping down in a seat next to Maryse and across from his friend Hunter. 

He totally understood the questioning looks in their faces. He’d had to stand outside the place for two minutes more to calm himself down and knock that stupid smile of his from his face. Working his face muscles into letting go of the goofy smile while his brain kept replaying the brief interaction had proved extremely difficult, but he'd finally managed by thinking of something sad. 

Hayden was still looking at him, apparently waiting for an answer that wasn't coming (at least with his girlfriend right there).

"Shh shh shh! It's starting. I promise you, Mike, you'll be laughing until you're blue in the face once the main guy comes on. Oh, Robby is getting us some drinks right now at the bar slash concession stand. Can’t have anything alcoholic here though, since kids often come through, so I ordered you a Coke if that's okay." Mike managed to nod at Hunter, diligently trying to avoid the looks Maryse and Hayden were shooting him. He really didn't want to talk about it; He'd rather just forget it ever happened.

The lights in the room suddenly lowered a bit, just enough for the stage lights to be brighter than where the audience sat. A handsome dark-skinned young man in a grey dress shirt tucked into black slacks with a welcoming smile hopped up on stage, greeting the crowd with a wave.

"Welcome to The Comedy Lounge! My name is Tyler and I would just like to welcome you to a very special evening tonight. Usually, we have acts from across the country on our stage, but tonight we have a home-grown comedian with us! If it's your first night here with us, we only have one rule: sit back, relax, and feel free to laugh out loud! Okay, first up is Jake 'Not from StateFarm' Sullenhall!" Mike clapped for the guy along with everyone else, rolling his eyes when Hayden whistled loudly while the kid (barely sixteen by the looks of him) jogged across the stage and shook the host’s hand. 

The atmosphere of the place was extremely friendly and welcoming, he could admit, but Mike still felt really out of place. And if there was one thing Mike hated, especially in a town he grew up in, it was being an outsider. He had always been the center of attention as a kid, so he never had issues making himself fit into situations with his loud mouth and crazy antics, but this? Yeah, not his forte at all. Just sitting there, scanning the room and seeing the knowing looks bouncing all around made him feel slightly nauseous, like his breakfast was having a fight with something else in his stomach at the moment.

(That icky feeling couldn't have anything to do with the earlier events, he reassured himself)

The first act was okay, not that he knew much about how to know if an act was good or not, but he had chuckled a few times, so he supposed that was good in terms of performance. Unfortunately, it was awkwardly clear the kid was overly nervous at being the opener for this great hometown clown. 

Maryse, of course, giggled a little at some jokes (nearly anything could make her laugh) while tapping away on her phone during most of the set. Hayden and Robby, much to Mike’s annoyance, kept slamming their hands on the table and cackling at literally every joke, which eventually made Mike's face warm under the attention of other patrons’ gazes (and glares).

The second act wasn't much better at keeping his attention, which made him more aware of how much he just didn't fit in here. He for sure was not thinking of laughing blue eyes or an insanely square jaw that didn't seem real, though....not at all. 

Bored out of his mind and dying for a beer, maybe some wine at least, Mike finally went to excuse himself from the group and maybe watch something on his television with a cold one, when Tyler came back on the stage, patting the girl on the back as they passed. Once the applause died down a bit, a few catcalls ringing out from rowdy college kids by the stage, Tyler began to speak.

"Thank you so very much, Kellie, for that....interesting set! I will never look at cows the same again. Okay, now it's time for the main event! Introducing, from our small corner of the world, the guy that will steal the show and your girlfriend if you don't watch out...Dolph Ziggler!" The place erupted in cheers and whoops of delight as a guy dressed in a black zip hoodie, skinny-fit grey jeans, and a thick black headband over his tied back hair bounced on stage, smiling like a guy who'd won the lottery, and shaking Tyler's hand like a man who hadn't seen a human in over ten years and was happy to see one again. 

Mike felt his eyes widen in recognition as he took in the winning smile and really? How the hell did someone have a jaw that fucking square? He just wasn't real. The guy waved to the audience quickly before taking a step towards the mic, a dangerously infectious laugh ringing out loudly when Tyler wrapped him up in a hug that looked kind of painful. 

Damn, shit, fuck. Mike didn't know what to do. This was clearly the guy his friends (and girlfriend, fuck) were going on and on about....and he was also the guy he'd run into over an hour before when he was not paying attention to where he was going. He felt his breakfast wanting to make a sudden reappearance on the table, he was pretty sure his heart was about to break through his sternum and leap onstage, and no matter how much soda he sucked down, his mouth was just really dry. 

He needed a way out of there, or at least to get away from his friends so he could maybe possibly freak out over the living breathing Greek sculpture of a man on stage. And seriously? When did he even think things like that??? He'd met the guy for 2.3 seconds and his whole world was turning upside down from under his feet. .

"Um, I'm gonna go grab some wings or something. Kinda feeling hungry. Anyone want anything?" It wasn't even true; there was no way his fluttering butterflies would allow him to hold down a bite of food. He just really needed to get away so he could watch the set alone. No need to have his friends, and girlfriend, witness his insides melt onto the floor and hearts popping into his eyes when the guy on stage smiled, or laughed, or spoke.

What was happening to him?!

Dolph, still smiling from the stage at the people near the front, grabbed the mic off the stand, which meant he was going to start his set soon. Mike rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, praying his friends dismissed him before the gorgeous freaking man started charming his way into Mike’s chest. Luckily, his friends waved him off, allowing him to slip away to the counter across the lounge. He scanned the menu for a second, not really paying attention to the details since he was really there just to watch the show.

"Can I get you something, handsome?" A girl around his age purred from behind him, Mike turning around to give her a once-over before turning away a little, facing the stage again. Not only was he uninterested in the awkward eye-fluttering and flirty smile, he was completely taken by and commuted to Maryse.

Not that his stupid heart and body was cooperating with that at the moment.

"I'm thinking 'bout it." He replied cooly, really trying to give her the hint he wasn't interested. After he kept staring straight ahead, making it apparent he didn't want to talk, she moved away from him, a disappointed pout on her lips apparent even from the corner of his eye. He finally leaned a bit more against the bar, trying to get comfortable against the wood pressing into his ribs. A quick glance around the room as Dolph continued trying to start his set and Tyler interrupting relaxed him further, unable to see anyone from his table thanks to large beams and dingy lights.

Wow, he was hiding….from his friends. 

"Sir, if you don't order something, I'm going to ask you to go back to your seat. You're taking up a spot someone actually looking for something to eat might want" The same girl snipped, face set into a look that was noticeably less friendly than it was earlier. What could he say? Mike was a bit of a heartbreaker these days. He still felt bad though, so he scanned the menu again and ordered the first appetizing thing he found.

"Okay fine. Um, give me the basket of barbecue wings. And a water please." The girl rang it up with a downward twist of her lips and narrowed eyes, finger pressing hard into the buttons before holding her hand out aggressively for the money. He really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, or whatever, but he was barely hanging on to his sanity at the moment.

Apologies just wouldn't be happening this time, lady.

"It'll be done in about fifteen minutes." Mike nodded, trying a polite smile, before turning back to the stage once again. Now Dolph was now putting up some hilarious banter with Tyler for the entertainment of the audience (and WOW his voice was just....wow). He was so focused on the man dressed like a kid straight out of college, the curious voice behind him nearly made his heart stop dead in his chest.

"You know, I thought you were being a good-for-nothing prick earlier but, um, are you, like, y'know, into dudes? Like, it's cool if you are; I totally won't judge. It’s just, the way you're looking at..." Mike shook his head in a slight panic at what she was suggesting, which certainly wouldn't convince her even a little bit with how guilty his face probably looked. He didn't care how defensive he might sound, he needed to prove that was not true at all. That he was totally taken and smitten by Maryse, not this freaking unreal Adonis of a man joking about on stage.

"Oh no! I mean, I'm actually with someone- woman someone! Very womanly. I'm just, er, curious as to who this hometown comedy hero is." He hated how his voice broke in the middle a bit, like it did when he was lying (though he wasn't. He swore he wasn't), and the look the girl was giving him told him she didn't believe a word of it. 

He didn't blame her, really.

"Well, I could fill you in if you wanted to know more about him." Her eyes lit up in a slightly mischievous way as she spoke, brown eyes shifting to the stage for a moment before tossing him a smirk. “I'm actually surprised you haven't heard of him. He's pretty well known; locally of course. He's around twenty-five. Graduated from Kent State. Hall of Famer for wrestling there. Pretty impressive dude. Not many know this, but he tried to pursue a career in professional wrestling; it didn't really work out sadly, but he fell madly in love with the comedy world instead. He's been doing country-wide tours these past few years." Just as he was about to swallow his pride and ask some questions about the man, three people walked up with food and drink orders, leaving Mike to turn back to the stage in disappointment, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Thankfully, Dolph was finally getting started.

"Oh man sorry about that guys! Tyler and I are just the best of friends and he apparently missed me a lot." He chuckled as Tyler shook his head, lips spread in a jubilant grin.

"So let's get this road on the show..." The crowd laughed a bit as he smacked himself in the head. "Been doing this for five years and I'm still trying to get that right. Now, I have a question for you guys. Who here is single?" Mike froze for a hot second as people raised their hands and Dolph scanned the room, bright eyes sliding over where he stood against the counter, food cooling by his arm; not that he really noticed it.

Or the knowing look the girl was throwing into the back of his head.

Dolph smiled brightly. "Man, that was so much easier than Tinder." Mike felt his lips turn up into a smile at the joke, finally taking a bite of his food to hide it. The room rumbled with amused laughs, making Mike's grin spread a bit wider, becoming more genuine. 

"I think I've told that joke thousands of times now, but I don't think I will ever forget the feeling of anxiety and nerves the first time I stepped on a stage and told it. Think that was about..." he paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "...five years ago. Which is nothing in the comedy world. I mean, compared to the greats like Eddie Murphey, I'm just a babe...and not the dateable kind." Mike shook his head, stupid smile still stuck on his face.

The rest of the set was one of the funniest he'd ever heard; not that he'd, like, heard that many in his lifetime. He knew he was in trouble though, as the set ended and Dolph gave his goodbyes. He was handsome, quick-witted, hilarious, and he just seemed so genuine as a person. 

Who could resist someone like that?

"So what did you think...." He jumped at the voice of the girl behind the counter. She trailed off, obviously seeking his name.

"Mike. 'M name's Mike." She nodded, keeping her eyes to the counter she was wiping down again.

"What did you think of Dolphins? Pretty great, ain't he?" Just as he was about to answer, her eyes moved behind him, widened, and she let out a pleased squeak.

"Ziggy! I was hoping you'd drop by. You did amazing, babe. Top notch material, really." Mike froze, hands clenching the counter so roughly his knuckles were turning white. That beautiful laugh sounded close behind him, Dolph finally making his way next to Mike. Not wanting to look like a creep or a fanboy, he pulled out his phone, hoping they'd both ignore him.

He couldn't resist the way his eyes shifted to the fabric of Dolph's jacket covering his back, trailing his eyes up towards his hair, which was still pulled up in that ridiculous bun, before quickly darting back to his phone screen. A text from Maryse caught his eye.

_Babe_  
_What happened to you, baby?? We're ready to go now xx._

He grimaced a little at the guilt washing over him. Here he was, a fucking grown man, leering creepily at a perfect stranger when his (amazing) girlfriend was waiting for him and getting worried. Closing his eyes to calm the gross feeling growing in his stomach, he rubbed a hand over his face.

He was a mess.

He texted her a quick _sorry I got distracted by the show. I'm by the food counter_ before turning to gulp down the last of his drink. The girl was assisting a college guy, who was apparently failing at asking her out if her unimpressed face was anything to go by. He nearly choked on his water when a voice spoke next to him.

"Do I know you? You seem really familiar." Taking a calming breath, Mike turned to Dolph and WOW didn't he look a million times better up close, leaning against the counter like a high school jock, sky blue eyes tracing over his face and outfit in open curiosity. His fingers were drumming on the counter as his face scrunched up in thought.

Mike was drowning in those eyes and there was no one to save him.

Thankfully, his brain whirred back to life, saving them both from the awkward silence as Dolph kept staring at him.

"Well, we sort of ran into each other outside before the show. Meant to apologize about that but you were in a hurry I guess." He'd never admit it, but his heart grew about three times its normal size as he watched the recognition brighten Dolph's eyes immediately. He laughed before bumping Mike's shoulder with his loosely closed fist, that killer smile starting to make Mike's head spin like it usually did after a few good drinks.

"Oh my God that was you, wasn't it? Wow!" He laughed a bit then, cheeks pinking nicely under the yellow light from the lamps above them. His eyes dropped to their shoes for a second before shifting back up to meet Mike's.

"I'm sort of embarrassed now. My friends are always telling me I need to watch out...but if it helps me meet... cool dudes, I guess it's okay." The way he said cool made it seem like he meant something else, but Mike shoved that thought away; he was just reading too much into the guy's words because....well, he wasn't sure why actually. Instead of commenting, he laughed and held out his hand.

"Michael Mizanin. Friends call me Mike. Also go by Miz sometimes. You're pretty cool yourself, and a little bit famous by the looks of it." Dolph nodded, his smile spreading into something warmer and filling Mike with more butterflies than he knew how to handle. Dolph shook his hand, skin soft and warm against his, before drawing back to take a long drink. Mike felt his phone buzz in his pocket, reminding him of the people waiting for him.

"Ah shit I forgot! My friends are waiting for me, and my girlfriend is probably going to tear my head off if I don't get moving." He totally wasn’t looking for a reaction at mentioning Maryse (though he totally was), but he still felt the stinging disappointment as Dolph nodded at him, bright grin falling into something apologetic, but still friendly.

"Oh, right. Sorry for keeping you, Mike. Really nice meeting you though. Maybe I'll see you around here? I hang around to check out the other comedians, and I have two more shows later this month before I'm off to Philly for some conference thing..." He trailed off then, eyes no longer meeting his and his long fingers were tracing the rim of his glass. Mike started to panic, mind moving in thirty different directions trying to find a way to keep talking to the blonde comedian.

"Well, maybe we could exchange numbers?" He started mentally kicking himself at the suggestion the second it left his lips. They weren't friends. Dolph was probably just being nice since he felt bad for running into him earlier. He barreled on anyways, hoping to come off as less creepy and more friendly. 

As if that ever worked out for anyone.

"We could meet up at Mr. Heroes. I work there and my dad sort of owns the place, so I get a huge discount; and this way, I could make up for running into you earlier. Or you could text me when your next show is....never mind I sound stupid and creepy. I better go." He turned to leave, swallowing his embarrassment down roughly, when a large hand wrapped around his bicep. He slowly turned back, expecting Dolph to be on the phone with the police to report him for harassment. Instead, his smile was so wide that the force of it had his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way. His hand tightened on his arm, letting Mike know he wasn't letting go...just yet.

"Actually, Mike, that sounds perfect. Mr. Heroes is my favorite place to eat in this town and I can't believe your dad OWNS it. Anyway, I'm not busy tomorrow afternoon if you want to meet then?" He nibbled his bottom lip for a second, eyes searching Mike's face again, though this time he looked worried (and maybe hopeful?). After a quick mental run through of his commitments, he nodded enthusiastically before ripping his phone out of his back pocket. Dolph laughed, the melodious tone bouncing around in Mike's head, as he handed Mike his phone while taking his. 

They smiled stupidly at each other for about ten seconds before Mike gave him an awkward two-finger salute and turned to go find his friends, feeling lighter than he'd ever felt on a Friday night before.

He didn't even lose that feeling when he walked up to his friends and Maryse, all of them looking at him strangely. Hayden threw an arm around him, going off into some tangent that Mike barely heard. He was too busy floating on Cloud 9.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggler’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be alternating between the two POVs in this story, so you’ll get to see both sides of the coin. 
> 
> (Also, yes, Amy is basically AJ Lee)

Dolph couldn't seem to tame the smile taking over half of his face at the moment. When he noticed Amy moving towards him, he tried to smooth it out into a normal smile and not this goofy megawatt grin, which she called his "got lucky" look. 

Not that he had those too often.

Of course, she saw right through him. Crossing her arms over her chest and face falling into something disgustingly smug, she looked past him to the broad shoulders in a black pullover retreating to his table.

To his girlfriend, his brain supplied unhelpfully.

"So.....I see you hit it off with Mike. Quite a handsome one, eh Dolphins?" He felt heat rush to his face for about the third time in the past half hour. She giggled as he tried to reach across the bar to punch her on the arm, jumping out of the way just in time. He huffed at her. 

A terrible thought suddenly hit him.

"You didn't tell him that nickname did you?" She cackled at that, big brown eyes squinting as she pounded the counter.

"I....might....have mentioned.....it!" She wheezed out after a full minute of him glaring at her while she laughed at his expense. He really wanted to kill her.

"Amy! Remind me why we're friends again?" She gave him a raspberry before pinching his cheek- hard. 

"Cuz no one else will put up with your stupid ass, Ziggy. Besides, I'm sure he wasn't really paying attention to me at the time, all caught up in watching your set. Seemed proper into you, by the way." He watched in astonishment as her cheeks pinked slightly and she shifted her eyes to where Mike had disappeared.

"I may have been trying to flirt with him? He totally blew me off in favor of watching you though. He gave me some lame excuse about not chatting me up because he was ‘with a girl’. As if I hadn't heard that line before! You know me Dolphie...my gaydar is super accurate. He was totally geeking when you walked up too." Dolph's brows shot up in surprise. Amy had to be mistaken, though; there was no way that was true. 

"He seemed pretty taken. You saw he was all to eager to get back to her." Amy rolled her eyes, muttering something about stupid boys, before motioning towards his phone. 

"He gave you his number didn't he? And invited you out to lunch? I think it's safe to say he isn't all that worried about a missus." Dolph gaped at her.

"You were eavesdropping?! Amy geeze." She giggled, swatting him with a wash towel.

"When I saw how he froze up when you walked over here, and the way your eyes practically fell out of your head when you looked at him, I had to make sure you didn't screw it up with your fumbling mouth and awkward flirting, which thankfully you didn't get to show off yet. He's cute, Ziggy, and you deserve someone nice who looks at you like you were carved out of stone by the gods. I'm your wing-woman after all." Dolph rolled his eyes, pinching her waist just to make her squeak. 

"Stop it you! Look, I know boys, I know what they're like when they think someone is the bomb dot com, so just trust me here. Sure he has a girl, but it's not like he's put a ring on it that I can tell. There's always a chance when that's the case, Ziggles." After a minute of digesting that, he looked at her through his lashes, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I don't know Ames. You know I have a long fucking history of falling for taken men, getting all attached and shit, and then they up and ditch me for some pretty girl, claiming we were just hanging out and things were never serious. I can't take much more of that." He sighed, wondering when his life had turned into one of those shitty movies his mother loved watching with her friends when he was a kid. 

He was a young man, making a name for himself in the comedy world, pretty decent in the looks department, but he was shit out of luck when it came to love. Sure, he had college girls hitting him up while he shopped for a new book to read, or older single ladies slipping him their numbers at coffee shops he frequented. Sometimes a guy or two would come along, but no one he could ever be serious with.

Amy patted his cheek lightly, eyes scanning his face for a moment.

"Dolphins, I don't really know what to tell ya. I know how hard it was for you those other times- I just loved how you absolutely lit up with him that I couldn't tear you away. Whatever you do, though, promise you won’t be his little experiment. I can't watch you break down over that again. It was horrible to see you fall apart because of some fucktart." He chuckled softly at the swear word, amazed that little Amy, too shy to talk to anyone, had grown into a super confident, cheeky, and extremely forward girl with a sharp tongue and a sailor mouth.

"Yeah, yeah I know. This time, though, it just- it felt different, yknow?" At her raised eyebrow, he looked away, fingers dancing on the brim of his glass again. He'd most definitely said that before, in nearly an identical situation to the one he was in, and Amy had watched him fall apart at the seams when the guy admitted he'd only been trying things out for a hot minute before moving to the big city. 

Dolph had been serious; the guy had not.

"I’ll take your word for that, babe. I just want you to be careful, and make sure you take things slow, if you choose to pursue….which I'm sure you will, considering that look you were just giving his back a second ago." Amy waggled her brow, turning the previously serious moment into a lighter one that allowed Dolph to smile and appreciate their friendship a little bit more.

"Ha ha very funny. Get your head out of the clouds; I'm trying to vent here." Amy swatted at him before pinning him with a deadly serious look behind narrowed brown eyes

"I know, Ziggers. And if that man breaks your precious heart, I don't care how muscular he looked or how amazing that shirt clung to his-" she broke off into giggles when Dolph groaned and shoved her shoulder again. "Seriously though, I'll kick his muscular ass clear across the country. Promise." She blew him an air kiss before turning to an annoyed looking man to take his order. Looking at his watch, he realized it was going to be closing time soon. Tyler would probably kill him if he didn't say goodbye.

"Amy, I'm gonna head out! Been a long day. See ya Monday?" She waved him off, nodding as she punched in an order. The man gave him a grumpy look before turning back to his phone.

After a quick goodbye to Tyler, which wasn't really all that quick because Tyler wouldn't let him leave without promising to visit home more often, he headed towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parks. Puppies. And awkwardness.

Mike woke up bright and early Saturday morning, which happened as often as the Browns getting to the playoffs did....hardly ever. His mini pinch, Pumpkin, laid spread out at the foot of his bed. He honestly wasn't a big fan of animals sleeping in the bed with him, but she was too cute to kick out. He reached down to pet her, laughing when she jumped up and gave him the most confused look he'd ever seen a dog give.

"I know, I'm surprised I'm awake too. Daddy didn't party like he usually does." He was not about to admit, even to his baby girl, that what probably woke him was a nervous excitement thrumming through his veins that he would equate to that feeling of waking up really early on Christmas morning to see what Santa had left him. If he said it out loud, it would be true, and he couldn't have that. He was just meeting a friend for a couple burgers to get to know each other.

That still didn't stop a stupidly joyous grin from spreading over his face, probably making him look like a maniac.

He felt oddly giddy the whole morning. From practically skipping into the shower for a much needed scrub down, to dancing into a pair of dark jeans and a tight grey Tapout pullover. After slicking his hair back, he shot his reflection a wink before pulling on his shoes. He proceeded then to float down the stairs, walking right by the coffee pot that was usually his saving grace every Saturday afternoon (never morning) and instead fixing himself a small fruit salad. Pumpkin cocked her head at him through the entire morning, probably wondering what happened to the grump he usually was. He shrugged at her, popping a grape into his mouth while scrolling through his Twitter.

He even broke his Saturday tradition, for the first time in his adult life, and took Pumpkin for a nice long walk to the park, playing fetch and tug-of-war for about an hour before plopping onto the grass and scratching his fingers along her belly.

"Fancy seeing you here!" He looked up in shock, his mouth probably hanging open in a seriously unattractive way, to see Dolph grinning down at him. He was wearing a faded Guns N' Roses shirt under a black Kent State University jacket, legs clad in another pair of skinny-fit jeans, only these ones seemed to be lighter than the last pair.. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail this time.

Long story short, he looked fantastic.

"Oh, er, hi! Yeah, I woke up earlier than usual so I decided to take a very surprised Pumpkin on a walk to her favorite park." He smiled down at Pumpkin, who was now sitting at his side and staring up at Dolph with a curious tilt to her head, as if she was asking daddy, who's this man?, and scratched her head softly.

"She's adorable man. Always wanted to get a dog, but with my crazy schedule these past few years, I was never able to get one. Do you mind if I pet her?" He crouched down to her level, smiling at her winningly, before shifting his gaze to Mike. He thanked his lucky stars Pumpkin loved people. He grinned, absentmindedly scratching down her back.

"Oh yeah of course! She loves people more than she loves me most days. I've been thinking of getting another dog actually; someone to keep Pumpkin company when I'm working and no one can come watch her. I always feel so bad when she watches me leave from our place on the couch. She's great at making you feel guilty." Dolph laughed, reaching out to scratch under her chin. Pumpkin jumped up, grabbed the nearest stick, and tried to shove it into Dolph's still outstretched hand. Mike laughed at the surprised look on his face as he stared down at the tiny dog.

"Think she likes ya. Told you." Dolph took the stick Pumpkin let him take, which she never let Mike do, and tossed it a few feet away. Pumpkin charged after it, little legs a blur in her excitement. She brought it back in record timing, dropping it on Dolph's lap before stepping back, tail wiggling in anticipation.

"Now be careful; if you throw this one, you are going to be stuck in a never ending game of fetch with her. She won't let you stop for even a second." At Dolph's hesitation, Pumpkin yipped, setting her little paws on his thighs and whole backside wiggling. He couldn't see her face, but he could bet she was trying to use her best begging look to trick Dolph into throwing the stick for her. 

"Awww I can't resist that face! Okay, a few more times, Pumpkin." Mike shook his head fondly, watching as Pumpkin leaped back when Dolph raised the stick to throw it. Not many could resist the little dog; he knew he never could.

That's how they spent a good part of the late morning: Mike watching Pumpkin bring the stick back over and over and Dolph's bright eyes and infectious smile each time she laid the stick on his lap. His phone alarm started going off, startling him out of (sort of creepily) staring at the man playing with his baby only a foot or so away. Dolph looked over to him, one brow raised in a silent question. 

Time to get ready for work! The screen said and really??? It was two o'clock already? He looked up, disappointment probably obvious in his face, to see Dolph watching him curiously, Pumpkin still trying to get him to play with her, this time with her little rope. Sighing, he moved to grab her leash and clipped it on before standing and giving Dolph an apologetic smile.

"I have to go get ready for work. I'll, um, see ya there? For lunch? Um, you probably forgot I mentioned that last night so I'll just get going. I'm sure you're too busy to stop by and all that." Dolph jumped up off the ground, stopping Mike from running all the way back to his house and slamming his head into a wall at how stupid he sounded. He fixed Mike with a serious look while brushing his pants off.

"I didn't forget. I was planning on texting you to figure out the best time to come in after I got back home from my morning walk around town, but then I ran into you here and time just got away from me. Plus, this little princess needed someone to play fetch with since her lazy daddy wouldn't." Mike rolled his eyes at that, looking down at where Pumpkin was still trying to get Dolph to play more fetch. 

"Oh cool. Well, my lunch break will probably be around four thirty, though they love me so I can pretty much take it whenever I want. Just pop in whenever you're ready and ask for me." Dolph nodded enthusiastically, reaching down to scratch behind Pumpkin's ears. Mike really needed to get home and get ready, but they were just so cute together. An idea popped into his head, and after only a second of hesitation, he decided to ask.

"I don't want to, like, spring anything on you, but I actually don't have anyone to watch her today. Like I said before, I hate leaving her alone at home. If you aren't, like, busy or something... which you probably are 'cuz you're a comedian and I'm sure you have friends you want to visit so actually, never mind-" Mike twisted the pink leash in his hands as Dolph interrupted him with a raised hand, cheeks stained a beautiful shade of pink and one of his heart stopping smiles directed at Mike.

"Hey, it's cool! Like, I have nothing else to do today, actually. No need to work yourself into a stroke. I'd love to have the little lady over....or did you mean watching her at your place? I'm cool either way. My friend, Amy, can watch her when I come in for my promised burger and fries. She loves dogs just as much as me." He paused, fingers scratching at his neck, a nervous stutter of a laugh wrecking around Mike's heart. 

"You, um, met her last night. She was the girl behind the counter. We've been friends for years and years." Mike nods, lips tugging up into a slightly smug smile.

"Yeah she tried to flirt with me, actually. Seemed pretty cool though." Dolph scrubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head and frowning slightly.

"Just ignore her. She thinks she's funny or whatever. Anyway, I'm sure you need to get going, so I'll take the little princess, if you want, and let you get going. I'll probably drop in a little after four so I can get some stuff done." Mike nodded gratefully, handing over the leash (and no, he definitely didn't brush this fingers along Dolph's on purpose. Nope.) before sliding his hands into his pockets. He looked down at Pumpkin, fixing the small dog with a faux-serious look.

"Now don't you give him a hard time, young lady. If I hear you misbehaved..." he paused to think of a punishment as Dolph chuckled softly. "Then no treats. For a week." Pumpkin only huffed at him, her eyes trained on Dolph. He rolled his eyes at her before bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head, a nervous gesture he picked up a few years ago.

"She'll be fine, Mike. No need to threaten to take away her treats. Okay, well, guess I'll be seeing you in a bit then." He ran a hand over his hair before reaching down to scoop the little brown dog into his arms. She licked his face happily, pulling a surprised laugh from the man. Mike's insides felt like mush at the sight before him. 

He needed to get out of there; for his own sanity.

"Cool. I'll get going then. See ya." He turned on his heel quickly, jogging away. He thought he heard a response, but the chilly October winds carried it away


	4. Chapter 4

The puppy in his arms squirmed as they both watched the rapidly retreating back. He stood there, probably looking like a proper idiot, wondering what he was really getting himself into. His crush was getting harder and harder to ignore, probably becoming really obvious to Mike- which would explain the way he practically ran away from Dolph the second he'd made sure his dog would be okay. 

He couldn't help it though; the second he'd looked into those dancing blue eyes and had heard him use his adorable puppy voice to talk to Pumpkin, his palms became all sweaty and there was a burning heat along his cheeks and chest, blood rushing to his face and making him feel lightheaded. 

How was he supposed to survive an entire hour of the two of them chatting over burgers, in Mike's workplace of all things. He'd probably be cracking jokes and teasing everyone there, which wouldn't do any good to Dolph's already erratic pulse.

"Why does your daddy have to be so damn cute?" Pumpkin licked his face in response, wriggling in his arms again. 

"Okay. Okay. Let's go. It's not a far walk." He just hoped it would be long enough to clear his head and prepare him for the mess he'd put himself into. 

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike smiled at the chorus of "Hey Mizzy!" he received as he pushed into the diner. The delicious scent of burgers and fries made his stomach grumble loudly, reminding him he'd forgotten to eat something before work. After clocking in, he turned to the cashier, Amanda.

"So, I have someone coming in to see me later. Could you let me know when he gets here?" She quirked a curious brow at him but thankfully didn't say anything. Amanda only nodded before waving him towards the kitchen, a shy smile directed at the cash register. He waved at Ms. Standfire, a little old lady that came in nearly every day and that everyone loved dearly, before ducking into the kitchen. Travis greeted him with a tired looking smile, turning to flip a few patties.

"Rough lunch shift?" Mike asked as he snatched an order down from the printer, scanned over it with a practiced quickness, placed it on the hanger above his grill, and moved to grab a patty and some turkey for a sandwich from the walk in fridge. He heard Travis snort as he walked back out.

"You have no idea, man. The worst part was I was the only one scheduled until you arrived. I think I switched a few orders and undercooked a few sides. Let's just say I'm really glad you're here now." He bumped shoulders with him, a genuinely relieved look on his face. Mike clapped a hand on his shoulder in solidarity before flipping the burger he'd been cooking.

"Oh, so I heard Hayden convinced you to go to the Comedy Lounge last night! I would have gone, but I had a date with Karlie at some fancy-schmancy restaurant across town. How was it? Who was there?" Travis wasn't looking at him while he spoke, too preoccupied with the new lunch order printing through to pay attention to the way Mike's body went stock stiff, his grip on the spatula tightening so much the metal was digging painfully into his hand. 

Breathe, Mike. Just breathe.

"Uh...yeah. He did. Not really my scene but it was cool." Travis bopped his head to the music trailing into the kitchen from the front room, swaying his hips a little. 

"Aw that's a shame. I always thought you'd appreciate the fine art of comedy and comedic timing. Well, it's not for everyone I guess. Who did they have featured? Heard it was someone pretty big. Hayden said the place was packed." Mike placed the burger and all the fixings on a bun, dumped some fries on the plate from the fryer, pulled down the ticket, and rang the bell to alert a server the meal was ready to go. 

When he finished, he cleaned his grill, trying to control the bubble of joy threatening to burst out, which would probably cause him to say stupid things like "Yeah and he was like an angel from above" or "That jaw of his could cut through bone and it's freaking fantastic." Travis served up two burgers before turning to Mike.

"Mikey? I asked who was featured last night." He cleared his throat as he continued cleaning off his grill, even though he'd made only one order so far. Nothing wrong with a super cleaned off grill, right? 

Travis was giving him a strange look now, leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed while watching Mike clearly ignore the question. He finally finished stamping down the overwhelming emotion clogging his throat, so he turned to Travis and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh...well, um...I don't really remember?" He cleared his throat over the lie, hating how obvious it was. 

"Like I said, not my scene." Travis raised one unimpressed eyebrow at him, making Mike hold his breath in case he drilled him for details, but he just shrugged and got back to work. 

The first half of his shift drug on and on, mostly because he kept checking the time and waiting for Amanda to shout through the window that Dolph was there. Travis kept him entertained at least, recounting a hilarious encounter with a customer a few days back. They never got too busy, much to Mike's chagrin; having the distraction of flipping burgers would (probably) help keep the queasy feeling out of his belly.

Finally, four o'clock rolled around. Travis was laughing through a story of the latest crazy thing his roommate did (something about warming up his socks in a microwave because he forgot to flip his laundry, not that Mike was really listening anymore) when Amanda hollered back into the kitchen.

"Mike! Your friend is here!" There was a short pause before she was back at the window. "He wants to know what you're eating for lunch so he can place the order!" Mike felt his cheeks warm, even though Hayden and Robby had done this countless times; it's just that they knew what he liked to eat. 

"Tell him not to worry about it. Just send his back and I'll make them together." He was ignoring the raised eyebrows of Travis in his peripheral in favor of watching Amanda move back to the counter. She was back at the window a second later, this time a smile tugging at her bright pink lips.

"He demanded you let him pay, Mizzy. He's rather cute; need me a man like him." Heat flooded his cheeks further as she giggled, flicking a look over her shoulder to where he assumed Dolph was leaning against the counter, flirty smile charming everyone in the room with ease. It made both his blood boil (though he wasn't sure why) and his heart hammer harshly against his rib cage, threatening to disengage from his body and fly through the window. Travis barked out a short laugh, lips twisted up in amusement as he glanced between them.

"Er....I'll talk to him then. Travis-" He turned to address his best friend, only to see him about to burst into laughter. Mike scowled at him. 

"Shut up. I'll be right back." He wiped his hands on his apron, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he looked at the grease-stained uniform he was wearing. He forced that thought out of his mind before pushing through the swinging door between the kitchen and the front room; it wasn't like this was a fucking date.

The second he appeared, Dolph looked up and waved, blue eyes squinted closed at the force of his smile. Amanda was leaning against the counter and apparently chatting with him, a deep pink blush painted across her fair skin and a finger idly twirling her long blonde hair. Mike shoved down the flicker of jealousy he felt when Dolph shifted his gaze back to her, a dainty hand on his muscular arm.

"Mike, your friend is SO hilarious! Why have you been holding out?" Amanda grinned at him, her hand still touching Dolph, and Mike was about three seconds away from growling at her to stop. He had to remind himself that a) he had zero claim to the handsome man and b) he was happily involved with a gorgeous woman who loved him a lot. 

With that in the forefront of his mind, he approached the two of them with a genuine (he hoped) smile on his face.

"Hey Dolph. It'll be just a few minutes while I fix up our sandwiches. Feel free to take a seat anywhere you want." He shot a faux-glare at Amanda, who dipped her head under his sharp blue eyes, manicured nails tapping away on the counter.

"And you...get back to work. No flirting with the guests." Dolph raised an eyebrow at him, though Mike refused to acknowledge it. He was determined to keep things friendly between them, even if it killed him to stay away. Amanda scuffed her shoe on the tiled floor, eyes cast to the floor and cheeks a deep pink that had Mike softening a little.

It wasn't her fault she was so charmed by Dolph; hell, Mike was a grown man and here he was struggling not to shoot the comedian a wink or something else equally high school and stupid.

She was still young.

"Anyway, just give Mandy here your order and I'll get to cooking it. Mandy, I'll have my usual please. Pepsi." He nodded to Dolph, who was just glancing between them with an odd look on his face, before disappearing into the kitchen again. Travis was whistling at his grill, flipping patties and grilling some chicken as Mike rushed into the fridge to grab the patties for his lunch with Dolph. 

"Where's the fire, Mizrald?" Travis asked, chuckling when Mike shot him a don't you start with me look. He ripped down the new order slip, grinning when he saw Employee Meal at the top of the ticket. 

As quickly as humanly possible, he tossed some fries into the fryer, slapped the hamburger patties on the grill, and went to work setting up the sandwich fixings on two plates. Travis stood back to watch him fly around the kitchen, trying to hurry up so he could actually enjoy the meal.

"Dude, what's the rush? Got a hot date?" He was clearly joking, voice heavily laced in that teasing tone that Mike sometimes hated, but he still froze all the same.

"Just want to get my break going. Kind of starving if I'm being honest." Which he was being honest....just not about the right thing. Not that he had a date, he just didn't want Travis' curious look to morph into a worried one. Maryse and Travis were best of friends, way before Mike and Travis, so he'd report to her first thing.

He was really fucking confused, and he'd rather not have Travis (or Maryse) on his case until he figured out what was up with him. 

Sticking his tongue out at the grill cook, hoping to distract him, he snatched up the two plates and pushed through the double doors. He scanned the restaurant, eyes falling on Mandy who then pointed to the back of the diner with a shy smile.

Thanks he mouthed at her before expertly maneuvering through the diner, dodging unaware guests with practiced ease, making a beeline for the table. A nervous feeling crept into his stomach, making him slightly queasy, but he stomped that down and cranked up his smile to ten.

If he looked like he was confident, eventually it would spread to his body. (He hoped)

Dolph was scrolling through his phone when Mike plopped down into the seat across from him, setting the plates of hot food down just as the man looked up, blue eyes slightly unfocused for a second before he blinked, that megawatt smile burning holes through Mike's head. Dolph looked at the sandwich before him and then up at Mike.

"Y'know, I was going to pay for these. Since I ran into you last night and all that." He popped a fry into his mouth, chewing with a smile still stuck on his face. Mike chucked quietly, hating how freaking adorable and dorky the blonde was. It just wasn't fair. 

"But that cashier of yours said you were pretty insistent, so I gave in. As my mom always said, never look a man willing to pay for your meal in the mouth. Or, you know, something like that." Mike shook his head, a laugh trembling through his body as Dolph bit into the sandwich.

"I see why you're a comedian, mate. You're hilarious." When Dolph beamed at him, he rolled his eyes dramatically, hopefully playing off the flushed heat in his cheeks. He startled when a fry bounced against his head.

"And here I thought you were complimenting me. Shame on you." Mike shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich and winking. Dolph's cheeks curiously flushed a little, his brows furrowing down at his sandwich for a brief moment. Mike dipped a fry into some ketchup and stuffed it into his mouth.

Maybe he could do this whole…..casual friend with a seriously charming hot guy thing. Baby steps, Mizanin. Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is based off of Mandy Rose, in case you were wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight misunderstanding leads to some hurt feelings.

Dolph was someone who could read people pretty well. He was confident in his ability to see a situation before him and know exactly what was going on, but there he was, confused and a little crushed, waiting for a burger and chat with a guy who was really messing with his head at the moment. They'd only known each other, what, a day, not even a full 24-hours, and he was battling doubts and having a mini-crisis?

That was not how Dolph Ziggler did things. He was cool, he was funny, and he was charming. There was no way he was going to fall to pieces over some home grown burger boy, no matter how cute or how funny. Or how adorable his freaking dog was.

What kind of man claimed to be so happily involved with someone, then apparently spends a whole night gawking at a stranger, and THEN goes to work and openly flirts with a younger woman (a very pretty younger woman) in front of said stranger? Someone Dolph didn't want to be with at all, that's who.

Despite his decision to back off and keep things extremely friendly, to basically ignore every cell in his body begging him to pursue, said man appeared, toothy smile nearly masking the nerves in his sparkling eyes and plates in hand, and the resolve fell a little. He was apparently very weak when it came to scruffy grill cooks with adorable dogs and wicked senses of humor, the affection soaring through his body alarmingly fast.

Damn him.

As he was about to leave, Mike ignoring his reasoning completely and following him to his car, Dolph felt the nagging at the back of his head about the scene he'd witnessed when he'd first arrived. 

Yeah, he knew the cashier had been flirting with him; that sadly happened to him a lot since his rise to (sorta) fame. Not that he hated the attention, he wasn't stupid when it came to business after all, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep the act up.

He was getting older, desires to settle down becoming more persistent each passing day.

But he'd been shocked (and again, slightly hurt) when Mike had not only jealously snapped at her for obviously flirting with him, but had proceeded to ‘mark his territory’ by flirting with the girl right in front of him! 

After spending the morning chatting away, beautiful blue sky above matching the bright twinkle in Mike’s eyes, and the night before awkwardly exchanging numbers and promises to see each other again very soon, a ridiculous part of Dolph had thought maybe despite the situation, there could be a chance, however small.

But now, leaning up against his little white car with dark shades on to block out the blazing sun (and maybe offer a barrier between his eyes and Mike’s) and arms crossed firmly over his chest as Mike refused to walk away, he wondered if it was even worth it. A man who acted the way Mike did was not someone Dolph could settle down with. No more were his college days of sleeping with people he knew for a short while, casting them away with little regret or pain because he was young and that's what people did.

He was in too deep to even consider a fling with Mike anyway, the man much too attractive in pretty much every way to just be a notch on a bedpost. It would tear his heart out when the fun would end and reality would slither back in. But he couldn't imagine staying away.

Why was this so damn complicated?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is confused, Maryse is suspicious, and Pumpkin is too cute for words!

A month went by at a glaringly rapid rate compared to the previous one, sweltering sunlight fading into cool northern autumn weather with an aggressiveness Mike adored from his hometown. People could post all the selfies they wanted of bikinis and beaches; Mike knew he was in the best city in America.

He had very happily traded his fitted -shirts for longer sleeves and college sweatshirts he still had lying around his house, sandals for designer boots his grandmother bought him for Christmas the previous year, and summer smoothies for warm coffees and steaming cups of tea. It was his most definitely favorite time of year, and not just because his birthday was quickly approaching; Autumn was one of the most beautiful seasons, in his opinion.

Plus, Halloween was soon!

Maryse had long since started wearing her thigh high boots and fall nails, excitedly tittering on about his approaching birthday party and all the Starbucks they could really enjoy now that the weather was cooling down. Mike loved her enthusiasm, unable to hide his smile when she would gripe his arm and gasp at the new flavored coffee of the month, or when she'd look at the reds and golds of the trees and toss out fall wedding ideas with a faraway look behind big doe eyes.

Yeah, fall was definitely his favorite time of year.

At that moment, his fiancée was lounging on his plush sofa with Pumpkin in her lap, flipping through a magazine and reading off things she found interesting. Mike was set up in his favorite arm chair, hot chocolate steaming in his ceramic mug with six marshmallows slowly melting into sweet nothingness on top, scanning through his phone and reveling in the utter stillness of the moment.

“Hey babe, remember that comedy show we went to, like, a month ago? The one you secretly enjoyed.” Thoughts of a different blonde flashed through his mind, but he shoved them aside in favor of schooling his features into one of indifference. No way was he admitting he loved that show, had attended three more afterwards on his own before Dolph had announced he was leaving for three months on a small comedy tour. The mix of pride, relief, and sadness he'd felt still lingered if he thought too long on it.

“I will admit that I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would; nothing more.” She didn't seem to buy that, but thankfully he was let off the hook… for once. 

“Well, anyway, I thought maybe we could go back there this weekend. Unfortunately, my favorite act won't be there, but there are plenty of other hilarious people to see while he's gone! What do you say?” Mike carefully set down his mug, locked his phone, and drew in a deep breath. It would be a total lie to say he didn't miss the handsome comedian as much as his fiancée, in fact probably more, but going back to that place would only stir the already messy pot of emotions in his gut. Staying away from any part of that guy’s world would probably be best for Mike.

Things had been getting a little weird with him around; Maryse and Travis constantly bugging him about a new spicy cologne he was wearing, or some new shirts he wore whenever he went out that really showed off his hard earned body (but not in an overly desperate way…he hoped). It made him jumpy and anxious around them, afraid they’d see something in his eyes and figure out what was going on…

Not that he knew what the hell was going on.

While he tried to keep himself in check, reminding himself a million times a day he was madly in love with Maryse and set on marrying her, as well as the fact that Dolph was probably extremely uninterested, he often found himself still trying to impress the blonde in every way possible. He even looked up jokes online to try out, some getting a giggle in return, heat flickering behind Mike’s cheeks. 

Jokes. On google. 

Even with the weird way the blonde had acted for a few days after the burger date (between friends!), once he'd surprised Dolph at the comedy place they met at, got to see the cheeky blush that ran from his cheeks down to his neck, things seemed to be back to the way it was when they first met. The ease in their conversations, the way everything around them seemed to fade away into static while they drank sodas and talked by the bar as the place cleared out and cleaners had to push them out the door, and the warmth behind every smile, coating every laugh, shimmering in twin blue eyes.

The air was always so charged between them too, and Mike couldn't ever shake off his nerves no matter how many beers he had or how often they secretly hung out. He's almost made a huge mistake one of those times, though thankfully Dolph was too drunk to really notice.

Get your head on right, Mizanin.

“Babe? Are you okay? You've been acting kinda funny since that show, actually. Travis said at work you're kinda jumpy and refuse to talk about it.” Rather than answer her question, he stood up and skirted his gaze towards the window, wondering how late it was and if the local ice cream parlor would be open much longer. Anything to get out of the hole he was in at the moment.

“Sorry, Maryse, but I don't really care for comedy shows. How about we dress up and go to your favorite Italian place just down the road? Make a night of it.” His love, his forever, looked up at him with unconvinced eyes, searing his skin as she stared. He hadn't meant to be rude, which he quickly realized he was being, but the memories in that building, the guilt that would eat away at his chest each night he drove home from being with Dolph instead of Maryse….it was just too much so soon. And while a single date to her favorite restaurant wouldn't make up for it, nor make him feel any better about his actions, at least he'd be making her happy.

No matter how stupid or selfish he could be at times, all he wanted was to make Maryse happy.

“Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me? That you're lying?” Something at the base of his skull throbbed as she sat up a little, dislodging a sleepy Pumpkin, and set her magazine aside. He knew, logically, the worst thing he could do was get defensive with her. She had a fiery temper, and could hold onto a grudge longer than anyone he'd know, but the truth behind her words hit a tender spot dead on.

“What, I can't just take my future wife out to dinner instead of having to sit through more annoying comedy wannabes pretending to be funny for a crowd of idiots? I can't do that without having some ulterior motive? You should learn to trust me more.” The last line barely fell from his lips before a voice whispered in his ear about all the thoughts he'd had of someone very much not his future wife, how many times he'd imagined things that made his body flush hotly, and all the times he blew off being with his friends and Maryse so he could run around with someone who wasn't her, entertaining some fantasy that excluded her completely.

He was a terrible person, but he could make it right. He could undo what had been done, so long as she was none the wiser.

“You and I both know that was much too defensive to even be close to true. I want to believe your words, that you're just being a good fiancé, but I can see it on your face right now that something isn't right. That you are trying to hide from me.” She stepped into his space, brown eyes dark and stormy despite the smooth texture of her words and the concern laced within them. He was going to screw it up worse if he didn't either confess and beg her forgiveness, or magically learn to be an amazing liar.

If only he believed in magic!

“Maryse, honey, I'm just- it's not a good time for me right now. I know you're worried about me, about us, but I promise, from the bottom of my heart, that everything is fine. I love you. I just- I'm over-stressed about everything.” The light pressure of miniature paws against his jeans tugged his attention from the melting ice in Maryse’s face to the forever adoration of baby Pumpkin, who seemed to be smiling up at him. 

He couldn't help but remember how she'd been drawn to Dolph right away, how she would nearly trip him in her efforts to get him to pay attention to her when they walked through the park before Mike went to work.

Great, even Pumpkin was tainted by the memory.

“Well, okay. I'm sorry, babe. I should have realized you needed help before now, but remember that I'm here for you too. You don't have to be all alone in your mind, Mike. We're a team, remember? You and me.” Right on cue, Pumpkin yapped up at her, a genuine laugh ringing through the house.

“Well, you, me, and Pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter gets a bit cheeky so beware!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness gets to the best of everyone sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content is described, though not too explicitly. 
> 
> It you’re not into this thing, please skip this chapter

Life on the road had its ups and downs. Sure it was cool to get to see different towns, experience new things, and meet new people, but massaging out cramped muscles from being stuffed into his car for far too long, chugging down bitter energy drinks in order to keep his eyes open on the never ending drive between towns, and having to eat a constant stream of greasy burgers, deep fried chicken, and floury chicken tacos really took away from the excitement. He was alone, save for his thoughts, podcasts, and playlists of songs to get his mind off of things while he drove, and the loneliness was beginning to bother him more than it used to.

It didn't help that his thoughts were always on Cleveland.

Another night at a hotel was upon him, sitting up against a stack of fluffy pillows while he flipped through the channels with less focus than was probably required of such an action. Usually when he was alone in his room after a mind numbing drive on the highway, a trip to the gym and then the bar would help him unwind and he could go to sleep somewhat peacefully. Something was itching under his skin this time, however, so he tossed the remote to the end of the bed and snatched up the hotel phone. A sweet voice answered him politely, despite the hour of night he was probably harassing them at, and he tiredly listed off some horribly unhealthy desserts from their menu before thanking her and hanging up.

Maybe some sweets and a movie on his laptop would ease the energy buzzing through his veins, making it uncomfortable to stay in the same position long. He couldn't imagine what could be causing it, his brief hotel workout turning into a two hour long sweat-fest. 

Physically, he was exhausted, but apparently his body had other ideas.

“Room service, Mr. Ziggler!” Damn right the hotel had crazy fast service. He pulled out a few bills for the man at the door, flashing a smile before balancing the trays and shutting the door quickly. He wasn't really hungry, bar food sitting heavy in his stomach, but nothing could stop him from devouring chocolate cakes or decadent doughnuts most times, and at the moment he was amped up for some reason.

No sweet was safe around him for the next few hours.

Two movies and an infomercial later, empty plates surrounded him mockingly, and he still felt too keyed up to go to bed. Adding sugar probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, but he was lonely and desperate.

Realization hit him as he finally put a name to the energy under his skin, keeping his eyes open despite the weight of travel sitting heavily on him. He was a young man, with no one to expend pent up frustrations with, so it was quite natural for his body to get fed up with his solitude and demand something, anything, in return for its suffering.

Basically, he was sexually frustrated and needed to do something before he'd be allowed to sleep peacefully. 

“Fucking great timing, stupid body. As if I want to take care of that while in a disgusting hotel room.” He really didn't want to do anything in the germ-filled sheets, but the heat already swirling around his belly and towards his face was enough to finally convince him this was happening. As casually as possible, he got up and cleared the bed of his dishes and trash, flicked off the lights and television, and dressed for bed, all while totally not thinking of what he was about to do.

He hated how this was his life now, at freaking 25 years old, but biology was biology, and he needed attention somehow.

The plethora of pillows and the warm comforter relaxed him enough to get in the proper mindset, eyes falling closed and brain running wild for the first time in a long long while. Usually, Dolph was pretty quick and to the point, considering he didn't always have the ability to be truly alone, so his imagination didn't get to really step into the darker side too often. 

Tonight was a different story.

At first, he sighed as fuzzy images of hot ass scenes played through his mind, something he'd picked up over the years from his laptop or phone, once he'd left school and started traveling more. It usually worked well for him, but now he was struggling to really light that fire in his stomach. Desperate, he bit his lip and demanded his imagination try something different to change things up and entertain him. Really surprise and please his body.

And boy did his mind deliver, once let loose.

He tried really hard not to think about that month back home while he traveled through the country, about the nipped winds and colorfully dying leaves setting up for the brutal winters. He tried hardest not to think about delicious hamburgers, sweet puppies, and taken men who somehow got under his skin again. It was too painful to remember the amazing times there, the surprise he'd felt seeing Mike somewhere he clearly was not interested in being just for him, and the way the man had looked both extremely upset, yet oddly relieved, when Dolph had told him he was going to be leaving for a few months again.

Yeah, that kind of stung, but he'd known it was just not happening with them. Mike was too determined to stay with his girlfriend, most recently made his fiancée according to Twitter, and Dolph was not about to wait around like a sad puppy to see if the handsome man would finally admit any feelings for him.

Tonight, though, he was alone, he was frustrated, and just desperate enough to let his mind bring those fantasies of his back to the front of his brain again. Most were ridiculously sappy shots of Mike falling into his arms after admitting he never loved his girlfriend and was finally ready to be with him, but there were quite a few that made his body flush and heart pound just thinking about. Flashes of skin and sensations rolling along his body and making him blush as he fought off the physical display of his attraction. 

This time, his imagination, which was apparently out to get him, really let him have it. The room felt like it was a million degrees as he saw bright stage lights illuminate the wonderfully muscular body before his mind’s eye, his imagined hands sliding along the smooth planes of fevered flesh, and he could just barely make out a huff or moan when his teeth met soft skin. The whole scene was incredibly hot, his body covered in sweat as he pressed further into the scene playing out, wondering how far he could go before he broke. How far before his body had enough?

His eyes squeezed closed tighter when pleasure really racked his body at an even better scene, the handsome Clevelander now spread out on his bed back home, practically begging for him with how bright his eyes were, how his hands slowly made their way down his own body while Dolph just watched, dumbstruck and turned on by it.

“You gonna stand there all night, pretty boy?” He gulped at the rasp in that oh so familiar voice, wanting to never forget the way it sounded to his ears ever again. He took a step towards him, halting when those hands gently settled on thick bare thighs. 

“I kind of like this actually. Just watching you do your thing.” His voice was huskier than usual, clearly giving away his arousal, but the man on the bed only shook his head and sat up a bit. Those eyes, so blue even in the darkness of his room, captured his in an instant, intensity and desire drawing him ever closer.

“If you don't, I can't promise it will happen again, babe. Cmon then; show me what you like.” Real-life Dolph whined in reply, while his imagined-self was much cooler and smirked down at the naked body before him, taking his sweet time while shucking his clothes and coming closer still. 

“I'm going to need a please before I can continue. Mind your manners.” Bushy brows furrowed up at him, but dry pink lips complied, dirty smile complimenting the drawn out ‘please’ he received. Finally, he got his hands on him, shivering at the smoothness and warmth as he leaned way into his space, lips nearly colliding with the other man’s.

“Better.” From there he stayed in control, familiarizing himself with every inch of skin, nails making their mark as he rutted his hips and swallowed down every sounding whine from beneath him. His real-life body was trembling at the delicious way the other man groaned out his name in his mind, loosely based off the way he'd done it back in Cleveland when Dolph mentioned he wasn't a fan of some food Mike liked.

“Like being- in con-control, hmm?” The body beneath managed to get out, rough hands pressed into Dolph’s spine as he nipped across Mike’s jaw. Nothing about the situation felt wrong, despite the small traitorous voice screaming this was improper since that was his new friend, but he was about as far from caring as one could get.

The man was part of his late night fantasies, now, and it was far too late to go back.

The heat pooling in his stomach encouraged him to get to the end of the fantasy, where sweat was trailing down his back, his eyes were closed, and jaw locked as hot desire shivered through his body. His hands were pressed into the sturdy chest below, which seemed to be heaving with the effort, those hips snapping up against him as they barreled on. Dolph felt his nails dig in on their own accord, too lost in the sensations to really care, head hung down as he braced himself for impact. A muttered question or statement barely registered in his ears as he finally felt something snap in his gut, heat soaring through him.

“That was really hot.”

And his real-life self, slowly coming back from his high and sleepily cuddling with his pillow, couldn't agree more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miz and Maryse plan a wedding....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so back and forth with this story. As every writer does, we begin to doubt and even hate our work and whether or not we should even bother continuing. This story, in particular, has me wanting to throw the whole thing in the virtual trash bin and pretending it doesn't exist.
> 
> But then, we get an encouraging comment. Or we decide, you know what? To hell with everything! I like this story, and I'll be damned if I don't finish it. 
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful people who not only read my works, but who leave such wonderful comments. You guys have no idea what that kind of encouragement does for us writers! <3 <3

It seemed like Mike could never catch a break. Just when things would be going right in his life, something had to come and mess it up.

“Lillies or daisies, mister Mizanin?” He blinked at the wrinkled saggy skin and pursed lips, brain-fog clearing ever so slightly as he tried to figure out what was going on. He felt smooth skin brush against his hand, leaping nearly out of his seat at the contact.

“Honey, are you okay?” Mike scolded himself for reacting that way, wondering why he couldn't act normal even around his new fiancee. Maryse was getting fed up with his jumpy behavior and avoidance tactics, though, so the sooner he snapped himself back to normal, the better.

“Sorry, I was just thinking. Now, what was it again?” He winced as the florist heaved a sigh, shuffling the papers yet again, and glared at him. Mike tried his hardest to pay attention as the elderly lady explained all the different flowers they had available for weddings, none of them looking much different from each other, and listing off prices left and right. He tried to smile and nod along, hoping to leave most of that kind of detail to Maryse, but his lovely wife-to-be wanted him to actually be involved in the planning.

“I really like these ones. Mike, what do you think?” He examined the pristine white flowers on the page, wondering not for the first time what the difference between these white flowers and the ones on page 10 was. They looked exactly the same.

“They're pretty. I'm not really a flower guy, if I'm being honest.” The florist made a face down at the pages, though he suspected it was directed at him and his distaste for picking flowers. He only cared about prices, and the ones Maryse liked were way cheaper than the ones the florist had recommended.

“Mike! Come on! Be serious! He's such a jokester. Never a serious moment with him.” He shrugged as both Maryse and the florist, what her name was Mike didn't know, watched him drum a beat on his jeans with his fingers. Frankly, he'd much rather be downing a beer and watching any sports game or match than choosing _flowers_ , but he was going to get married. It was all about compromise.

“A funny one he is for sure. So, have we come to a decision?” Mike brushed off her tone and sat back in his seat, content in the knowledge that Maryse would make amazing decisions for her big day.

“Okay, we'll take these ones. Oh, and these purple ones. Those little pink ones too. And....the vibrant blue ones. Any others, Michael?” He gazed at the prices of the flowers she had pointed to, wincing slightly as they passed one hundred dollars, and scanned the page. Nothing really jumped out to him, decorating and flower arranging not exactly being his thing, and the idea of adding more plants to the budget not appealing to him, so he shook his head and slouched in his chair again. The florist snatched up the book in a hurry, suddenly full of energy as she bustled around the small room. He watched as she pulled out folders, dug around for pens, and adjusted her glasses before settling down in her chair once more.

“Great! Just sign here, write the amount here, and print your phone numbers here. I've already checked off the flowers you've chosen, and if you decide later to add more or change anything, feel free to call back and I'll take care of it. Just be sure to do so in advance so it's not rushed.” Mike and Maryse signed all the paperwork, dotting every 'I' and crossing every 't' possible before finally being released from her torture chamber.

At least Maryse seemed to be in a really good mood, bouncing on her toes and chattering on and on. Mike just wanted a burger and sleep.

“Okay, next is the cake shop!” His fiancee chirped, excitedly tapping away on her phone, and totally missing the exasperated expression he was wearing. _More_ wedding stuff? He'd thought it would be fun planning his wedding and future with the woman he loved, but as it was, he felt about as excited as when he did his taxes.

“Maybe we can do that later. I'm really exhausted from the flower shopping.” He wasn't kidding either, but Maryse still laughed as if he'd just told her the most hilarious joke in the world, slapping his shoulder repeatedly.

“You're too funny, babe! Now, should we go to _Marco's Cakes & Bakes_, or _Lillian's Wedding Shoppe_?” Shifting the car into gear and pulling out of the drive, he grunted at her and rubbed his eyes.

“Whatever you want, Maryse.” Silence.

“I was hoping for something a bit more....enthusiastic, Michael.” He felt a headache forming between his eyes, but forced his temper down for the sake of avoiding a fight. He never liked to fight with Maryse to begin with, and he certainly didn't want to stress her out more than she already was with the wedding stuff.

“I know, and I'm sorry. I want to go cake shopping, honest. I'm just really, _really_ , really tired.” A sigh followed by muttering he thought sounded something French made his mood sour more than it was already.

“Just go home then. I'll take care of it later with Tiffany. You could have just said you didn't want to plan the wedding with me. I would have understood, and I wouldn't have dragged you to something you didn't want to do. It's all about compromise and communication. Or at least, that's what I've always thought it was.” He pulled the car onto the stretch of road that took them home, the throbbing now moving to the base of his skull, and his eyes felt like they'd pop out any minute.

“It's not that I don't want to help, or that I'm not excited. I'm just really exhausted right now.”

“Whatever. Just go home now. We can talk later.”

 

Hours had passed since his little argument with Maryse, yet Mike had not reached out to her so he could apologize and meet up with her. Usually, when they argued or disagreed (which didn't happen often), they would spend some time apart, he would then apologize, and then they would meet at a cafe or restaurant and be the mushy couple they always were. But something inside him refused to move from his spot on the bed, the same spot he had fallen into the second he had gotten home, so he continued to stare up at the ceiling. His phone had buzzed a few times in his pocket, but he didn't want to talk to anyone just yet.

There was something bothering him, like a piece of gravel in your shoe: annoying and distracting. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what was going on with his head, so he decided to instead try and take his mind off things.

First, he flipped on his television, scratching his fingers along Pumpkin's back as she laid curled up next to him and scanning the channels for a while. When nothing caught his eye, he hauled up out of bed, stomach alerting him that it was probably close to dinner time, and padded into his kitchen. Pumpkin's little nails tapped after him as he went, so he filled her bowls up with food and water before rubbing her again and straightening. A quick survey of his kitchen told him he had nothing to eat, so he googled a pizza place not far from his house. It arrived fifteen minutes later, the pizza delivery guy nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard Pumpkin barking from inside.

He was back in bed, television playing some late night crime show, stuffed from the greasy pizza and soda he ordered but still picking at a bowl of ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate syrup because he had to have his sweets. Dressed in loose gray sweats and a tank, Mike was feeling more relaxed than he'd felt in a long time, especially with little Pumpkin snoring lightly beside him. His phone was in the kitchen, probably buzzing every few minutes with messages from concerned friends who knew Maryse too. Mike just didn't have the energy, or frankly the desire, to seek out any company from his friends or fiancee.

A nice afternoon and evening spent doing what he hadn't in forever (be his own man) was just what he needed, but what would tomorrow bring? He of all people knew you couldn't run from your problems forever. He just didn't want to face them so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise? Let's hope nothing drops in on them unexpectedly and causes even more problems for the newly engaged couple. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that as this story is simply a work of fiction, it does not necessarily reflect my personal views and opinions of the real-life characters depicted in this story. I am a huge fan of Mike and Maryse as people and as a couple. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. :)


End file.
